Eyes of an Angel
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Gaara is currently a new king who struggles to control the less than proper, beastly side of him. He kills woman after woman who dares the cross the line. What happens when Hinata is appointed as his new personal slave? Will she survive? Why is she so familiar to him?
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Markings

**Chapter 1:Eternal Markings**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that I really disappointed you all with my last stories and I sort of left you there. I had so much going on and I could exactly figure out how to continue it. This story should be much better and hopefully be easier to write. :) Hope you enjoy. **_

_Just keep running._

Gaara passed tree after tree and his feet ached but he couldn't stop, he had to get away from them. This is effortless and his feet felt like huge tons of lead but his body seemed to just keep going. Why wasn't his feet moving fast enough? Why did he feel pains inside of him? When would they stop? What's wrong with him?

_"Get away, demon boy...you're such a little beast!...don't kill me you freak!...get out of here!"_

Gaara was slightly surprised that he still had tears left to shed but they continued to rush down his cheeks like slim waterfalls. He could still hear their voices, no was around him but he kept running, it felt like they were all less that a foot away from him. Then flashbacks began to replay in his mind as the rest of the world became a huge blur, it only took a moment before darkness took him, that he heard the faint sounds of small footsteps and he realized he wasn't running anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"I've finished now." The young redhead said in a low voice as he put down his brush and untied his apron.<em>

_"Why Gaara, it's quite beautiful." His mentor said as she approached the painting he had down of a god-like figure in a meadow full of flowers._

_"Who is that there?" The old woman asked._

_"My mother."_

_"Oh." The old woman said finally realizing as she reexamined the art. "Your mother-"_

_"May I go now?" He interrupted. He hated it when people talked about his mother, it only made him hate himself more for killing her the day he was born. _

_"Yes you may." He immediately grabbed his teddy bear from the table near the door and left without another word. The blazing heat of the Suna sun was scorching as Gaara walked along the sandstone path to the swings, dragging his small teddy bear with him. There was a small playground near the castle and when the redhead was finished with his studies he would go there to daydream and just be alone. He always felt alone. _

_For a few minutes he just sat on the swing and kicked his feet gently while staring at the sky. When he saw a cloud that looked like the figure of a woman he would wonder if that was what his mother looked like. If he ever say a pretty flower or fine jewelry he would think of her and the things she might have liked. His six year old mind could do nothing but wonder. He kept daydreaming until a small purple ball rolled toward him. He stared at it as it stopped at his feet then his eyes rose to the group of kids not too far away._

_"Hey sorry about that. Can you-" A brown haired boy started but stopped as he made eye contact with the redhead. Gaara got down from the swing and picked up the ball at his feet. He started walking toward them. _

_"This is yours?" He asked softly as he approached them. He prayed that they would let him play with them if he was nice enough. The boy took a few steps away from him though.  
><em>

_"Get away its beast boy!" They boy said and within seconds all of the kids scattered like ants._

_"Wait!" He called. "Please! Your ball!" They wouldn't listen, his words only drove them into further panic. As a gesture of desperation, Gaara manipulated his sand and caught the wrist of a young girl with blonde curls. She tried escaping frantically but the sand had a strong grip. She let out a high-pitched, ear shattering scream that made him cover his ears instantly. His sand immediately let go and as he opened his eyes everyone was still running. _

_"He'll kill you...just run...don't go near him." He could hear them as they kept running. He stood there for a while just staring at the ball at his feet. His small shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. Gaara balled his hands into fists. Pain, confusion, and anger were written on his small features. He didn't know what it was but something within him told him to get away and before he knew it the playground was far behind him._

* * *

><p>Gaara's mind slowly began to lift as if from a heavy fog. He remained still just felling completely exhausted. Smelling the faint scent of honey and lavender he slowly opened his eyes. <em>Am I dead? <em>He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the rays of sunlight peeking through the trees. As he turned his face ocean green clashed with lovely lavender.

It felt like an eternity, they just kept looking at each other. Gaara still laid there with a girl almost his age, perhaps a little younger, leaning over him. She was so small Gaara almost thought she was a toddler. Her hair was dark, almost the color of the night with natural blue highlights within, it was cut short at her shoulders. She had porcelain skin that was extremely pale with a slight blush at her cheeks. He had never seen anyone with such a complexion, even his skin tone couldn't compare. Gaara just couldn't stop looking as her eyes, they were large and pale, so pale they looked white under such lovely lashes. Compared to everything he had seen so far in his brief life, she looked exotic, strange, and foreign. _Is this what all angels look like? I am dead, aren't I? _

He didn't understand how he could just sit there. His demonic ears could hear the hard pounding of her heart, which was a fast as his. He flinched away as she lifted her arm to his face. He knew what she was doing, he never let anyone touch there. Anyone who ever touched it hurt him. _She can't do anything to bad, right? _His thoughts weren't convincing him too well.

Her face flushed and her blushed increased in color. She could see that he was uncomfortable so she lightly patted his arm. For some reason unknown to him, Gaara relaxed but remained cautious. she bit her lip and brought her hand to the symbol on his forehead and traced it with her tiny fingertip.

Gaara's breathe caught in his throat. He could see the small smile grow on her lips, he gasped at the sight. No one had ever smiled, or felt joy around him. Gaara just kept his eyes on her arm so he could focus on concealing the small shadows of pink across his cheeks.

Suddenly she jerked her finger back as if something burned her. _Oh no she_'_s gonna leave now_. She felt tingling sensations run through her arm and she just stared at it, Gaara's eyes soon followed their path. The both looked at her hand as small markings appeared around her wrist. Tiny kanji symbols appeared around her hand and up her arm.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the black symbols contaminate her lovely and no longer scar less skin. He immediately looked to her in guilt. She, however, seemed to be in awe then looked to him in wonder.

"I...I'm sorry." He said trying not to move should she fell frightened and fly away. He didn't want her to leave, but it made him wonder, _wher__e is her wings?_

"Um...a-are you o-okay?" She asked in a soft feminine voice. He looked to her in shock, she only shifted closer to him a little.

"You're asking _me_ if I'm alright? People still feel pain in the afterlife?" He raised a brow.

"Well I- w-wait... afterlife?!"

"Am I not dead?' She shook her head quickly. "You're not an angel?" She blushed but still shook her head. "Are you afraid of me?" She stopped and look at his in confusion but then answered.

"No I-I-I'm not."

"Does that hurt?" He pointed to her arm.

"No I l-like it actually, it's very c-cool. Um...did that hurt?" She said pointing to the kanji on his forehead. He slowly nodded. "A lot?" He nodded again.

"Oh. My m-mommy always k-kisses the places that h-hurt a lot."

As she finished she moved closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. _She isn't really going to- _Before he could finish his though Gaara felt her small yet extremely soft lips on his forehead. He could no longer feel pain there...only warmth. When she pulled back her face was anything but pale. _Her face matches my hair._

'Uhh..b-better?" She asked nervously. He nodded slightly, still feeling he heat from where her lips were only moments ago. "Th-that's good! I uh...saw y-you here on the gr-ground and I w-wanted to help. You were cr-crying."

Gaara stiffened, it was only then had he realized that he had never wiped away his tears. In fact, he could feel his face begin to itch as the tears began to dry. However, he was a _boy _after all, and he had his pride. Scowling at her, he wiped his face frantically. when he was satisfied, he gave her a rather defiant look.

"I was not." He huffed. "I'm a boy and boys never cry." She didn't seem affected by his words at all, she only stared at him. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Um...w-would...you like to...b-be my friend?" Gaara thought he would start crying again. She wanted to be his _friend, his first friend_. He nodded frantically. She blushed but flashed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I'm Gaara." He said smiling back, trying to look as friendly as he could.

"M-my name is...

* * *

><p>Gaara awoke with a start.<p>

_Damn it. These dreams still wish to haunt me._ He thought as he stared at the sun peek out of his dark curtains. For the past few weeks that same dream has haunted him at night. It had been so many years and he had never seen that girl again, he never got the chance to know her name. He began to think that she was just a figment of his imagination. He sighed heavily. _I'll have to go see her again this afternoon._

Gaara felt movement next to him. He turned to look at the other side of the bed and found it occupied. He stared at the back of a golden haired woman next to him as he tried to recall how and why she was in his bed, and naked as it seemed. Just as he recalled she shifted and turned to him.

"Such a good morning isn't it?' She said greeting him in a squeaky sultry voice that made cold uncomfortable shivers run down his spine. _Why the hell did I fuck her?_

"It would be better if I didn't have to do this so early." He said while running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Huh? what do you-"

"Why is it that I can't recall meeting you, let alone having any limb of mine inside you?" He said with hateful venom in his voice.

"Please. Forgive me sire. I just wanted to know what-" Gaara cut off her plea as his long claws sunk into her heart. He sighed in relief.

"Disgusting." He said as he pulled his claws from her now limb body. He then went right into the bathroom to freshen up and prepare for another stressful day.

He walked out of his bedroom passing many bowing slaves on his way to the throne room.

"Ah, Good morning my lord." A frightened maiden said.

"Hn." He answered not even sparing a glance. He tried not to look so frustrated but it was probably another thing that this beast within him over exaggerates. He actually felt sorry for her. She was the slave that cleaned his room, and he left quite a mess for her.

He had only been King for about a year or two and it was already waning on him. Sometimes it would just cause him to explode and he wouldn't exactly handle it properly. Now due to such frustration he has to choose a new personal slave.

Gods how he needed to control his temper.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like this one? I promise that I will finish this story, even if I dont update as often as I plan to. Just so you guys aren't lost. Gaara is the 'King of Suna' (decided not to use Kazekage.) and he going to pick his new slave in the throne room. Oh an the little 'dream' he has will be more detailed in the next chapters about what happened...hey I gotta leave you guys with some mystery ;)<p>

Until next chapter ;)

~Dlsruptlon


	2. Chapter 2: Its never easy

**Chapter 2:** **Its never easy**

_**Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I appreciate the feedback and encourage you guess to keep reviewing and messaging me, it helps :). Here's chapter 2, ENJOY! **_

"Everything will be fine, sister." Hanabi said trying to calm her sisters nerves, her marked hand was shaking uncontrollably. There was no way Hinata could be calm. She made it her own responsibility to take care of her sister now that their parents were dead, and she ended up doing just the opposite. She started to panic, they didn't know where they were or how to get back home even if they did leave. They, along with other girls of their clan, were about to be chosen by probably some old, fat, and selfish king. Hinata didn't care much if she had to be chosen, but Hanabi, she was barely sixteen. She wanted her sister to feel secure and happy even if its just her youth. There was no telling as to what sore of 'slave work' she would have to do. Hinata was still _pure _herself but she would rather be taken first than her sister.

"I hope so, Hanabi." She began to fidget with her sleeves as she prayed to what ever God there was that they make it out of here.

"Do your markings still hurt?" Hanabi asked. She just remembered one day after playing with Konohamaru, her sister came home smiling joyfully...admiring the fresh markings on her hand, but she also remembered the harsh reprimand their father had given her for allowing herself to be scared in such a way. Though others thought of it to be a curse or some other frightening thing, her sister still took pride in it. Just as Hinata was about to answer the large burgundy doors in the front of the room opened and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She remained as still as a statue as some old men walked in followed by a young man with bloody red hair. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

The black robes he was clothed in moved in perfect harmony with his body. The robes were a stark contrast with the bloody red strands of hair and the paleness of his skin. Everything was strangely appealing to her. The robes enhanced the lean build of his body and she tried to fight back a blush when she realized she was gawking at him. She couldn't see his face clearly but he looked intimidating yet determined from his posture. She had to think of why she was here because she slowly felt her predicament becoming irrelevant

* * *

><p>"Hanabi, we have to finish quickly." Hinata said to her sister as they walked along the river.<p>

"Sure Hina. It will only take a few minutes. Thank you for letting me come with you." She replied from a few feet ahead. _How did she get so far ahead? _Hinata usually went alone at these times. In some way she felt content but that didn't change even with her sister with her, though she had a bad feeling about it. _Or maybe its a good thing?_

"Uh-huh. Did you find them?" They only had a short time to find the berries and head home. Since Hinata and her sister moved to Suna, her mark has become more irritating. One day the woman they were staying with caught Hinata rubbing it continuously and suggested taking just a few every few days to help. Hinata remembered her name, Chijo. It was almost as if she had seen such things before. Hinata stared at the marks on her arm. _Did this mean something? _

"I found them!" Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her sister shout. She quickly caught up.

"Oh good. Now let's just pick enough for a month or so." She said and they began picking. It was dark and they were just about finished. Picking the last of the berries, Hinata heard a sound coming from the bushes and paused. Hanabi must have heard it because she paused as well. They both looked around but didn't see anything.

"Mmmm berries. Are they as sweet as you? I'm sure the King will find out..." Hanabi went wide eyed and whipped around but only saw a figure in a dark felt blood rush from her face. Before either of them could move to escape two others had them around the waist and began carrying them.

"Ahhh back off gizzard breath!" Hanabi shouted as she tried to release his hold on her. Then she felt something heavy hit her head. She was put over the figure's shoulder and the last thing she saw before darkness took her were the ocean green berries in the basket.

* * *

><p>Hinata blinked rapidly as she tried to focus on the matter at hand. The old men were surveying the women while the other just stared out the window. He seemed stressed. <em>What did he have to stress about? He didn't have to worry about choosing a slave or other trivial matters like the king would. <em> Just as the thought left her mind, Hinata caught girls leaving. She looked closely at the women that were being surveyed. They were being dismissed after they gave an answer to the old men. They only left seven girls, including them. She and her sister waited with anxiety.

"And you?" One of the men asked, finally getting to them.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Do you have virgin blood?" He asked impatiently. Hanabi paused.

"No." She answered. Hinata looked at her sister in complete bewilderment but before she could do anything, then man spoke up.

"Dismissed." He said with a slight wave of his hand. _That was it?_

"No. She can't leave without me."

"Ah but the matter is simple. Do you have the blood?" Hinata knew if she said yes there was a good chance she would never see her sister again.

"No." With her age she knew it could be believable.

"You may go." Relief flooded Hinata's body as she quickly grabbed her sister's arm and walked to the doors. But before she could open them...

"_Don't. Even. Touch. It."_ The words immediately halted Hinata's movements but she kept her eyes on the golden handle, like it would save her. Soon she heard slow footsteps approach them, and her sister's hand began shaking. The footsteps ceased and she turned around while still looking low. "I believe my men were sending out _taken_ maidens, why is it that I smell purity from one of you?" _One of us? _"Hmmm." He stepped loser to Hinata and sniffed her neck. A red tinge scattered across her cheeks but she remained still and only looked at his black robes.

"Vous êtes le pur." He said stepping away. _huh?_ He turned to Hanabi. "Leave." He spoke in a deadly tone that made Hinata aslo shake. Hanabi took a shaky step toward the door but Hinata's grip on her hand tightened. Gaara raised a brow.

Hinata sighed and finally raised her face to look at him. She saw the most oceanic green eyes narrowed at her. Pale pink lips that were pressed into a hard line. A strong jaw that was clenched. He was incredibly handsome...and pissed.

"I-I...If she goes then I go with her."

"Who are you to her?" He asked in honest curiosity yet it sounded like impatience.

"I'm her mother." In a second she felt a strong arm around her waist and she was pulled into a hard body. She gasped as he ran a short claw along her lower lip.

"I could rip out that little tongue of yours for the insolence you have shown me by lying today. _II est assez tentant_." Hinata said nothing and only stared, dumbfounded by how he held and spoke to her.

"Wait!"Hanabi interveed, Gaara glanced at her. "Alright. No she isn't my mother but she has acted like one to me. She's my older sister and we only have each other."

"Hmmm. What is your name?" She turned back to Hinata. She said nothing

"Hina-" Hanabi swallowed the rest at the deadly glare fixated at her by the intimidating redhead.

"H-Hinata." She said in a soft tone, regaining his attention.

_"Hinata."_ An involuntary shiver raked through her body at the way he said her name, accentuating every syllable. "Fine." _Huh? Fine? Was he letting them go? _Hinata heard a sharp snap which gave her a very bad feeling. That feeling was justified when all the other girls began to walk toward then out the doors, doors that she now knew would keep her here. "Since you are insistent on remaining together, both of you shall stay. You may help around with the chores and what not." He said motioning to Hinata. "And you." He looked back to her, her breathe hitched. "You're the one I'm keeping." With that he motioned to some one and a brown hair man with purple face paint came to lead them out of the room. The last thing Hinata felt was his arm hands on the smalls of her back.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you're coming to me." Sometimes Gaara could just slit the throat of the aggravating blonde but he knew he couldn't. Naruto may be the most exhausting person that he knew but he was Gaara's best friend and adviser.<p>

"I've told you about her before and I think this one is too familiar." Gaara said staring at the stars above them as they sat in the gardens of the castle.

"Yeah I know. What made ya think this much of her? Do ya remember what she looked like?" Gaara shook his head dejectedly, he hated it when he was at a disadvantage.

"The only thing I could remember was her eyes but her sister and all the others had eyes like hers." _Hers were a little more purple and innocent...much more innocent. _

Gaara stood and gave a curt nod to Naruto. "I must leave now. See you tomorrow."

"What ever you say, your royal-"

"Don't even finish it." Gaara left with a smirk on his face which soon disappeared as he walked toward his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes widened when they came up to a pair of large double doors, which were just as elaborately carved as the throne room doors, only a bit smaller. <em>I'm a slave, aren't I? <em>She thought, confused as to why she would stay there, she still had yet to see what the room looked like. Kankuro, which was the man's name, opened the door for her and he and Hanabi wish her a goodnight. She gave her sister one last hug before watching her follow him down a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway.

Hinata walked back in noticing no one was in the room. she sat on the chair near the fireplace and sighed. She then looked around taking in her surroundings.

The room was very large, and decorated quite nicely to her. The bed was not to far from her, its sheets were black and looked to be made of silk, with an equally as dark comforter, and pillos. It had four dark wooden posts, and a canopy at the top, with curtains hanging down and tied to the posts, giving the owner the option of privacy she guessed. Hinata liked it as it was though. There were night stands on each side of the bed. Hinata looked ahead out the French doors that lead to the balcony and she could see the moon from there. _Is this room really mi-_ She couldn't finish her thought as the door opened.

She had a feeling her job wasn't going to be easy, if there was ever one that was anyway. What was she gonna do?

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go guys. like it? I really hope so...as usually please review and share your thoughts. I always look for inspiration and great comments :p<em>**

**_Until next chapter ;)_**

**_~Dlsruptlon_**


	3. Chapter 3: Answer me

**Chapter 3: Answer me**

_**Hey guys! Enjoying the story? I got a few questions form some of you and I really appreciate your interest in the story. Hopefully those questions will be answered in this chapter. Hope you guys like it, please don't forget to review and share your opinion with me.**_

* * *

><p>After five minutes of staring at it, Gaara opened the door. He felt like slapping himself, and he would have, if it didn't go against the will of his protective sand. <em>W<em>_hy can't I just enter the damn room?_ She was in there and he knew it because he could smell the scent of honey and jasmine, and as he opened the door it struck him.

Gaara slid into the room and closed the door behind him. He was kept in place by the sight before him. Hinata stood at the doorway of the balcony in the same purple dress she was brought there in. The dress contrasted completely with her pale porcelain skin. Said dress left no room for imagination as to what her body was like, Gaara could see the outline of the curves and valleys of her figure. He had never wanted to even be around the gold digging whores of his village who practically threw themselves at him, but something was making his fingers twitch at the thought of what he would find under the fabric.

Now avoiding her lower assets, Gaara looked at her face and was in a trance by her captivating eyes. They were absent of color but not of emotion. He could see her fear, he smirked. _She's trembling heh. I can intimidate her that easily?_ Her long hair framed her doll-like face and her pale pink lips were slightly opened as she breathed heavily. She isn't real, there is no way it's her. He was going to prove it, he would break her.

After what seemed like and eternity of staring Hinata watched as he wordlessly walked to the bathroom and shut to door. _Huh? _She sat back down as she heard the sound of water running and thought over it. _If this is my room why is he showering here? Or am I wrong?_ He was taking too long and Hinata became extremely curious. She slowly stood and made her way to the door. As she was about to knock, the door opened, a gush of steam...and something hard sent her crashing to the floor.

"Itai!" She said as she rubbed her head and lower back. As the steam above her cleared she saw him standing looking at her, with only a towel wrapped around his lower got up quickly and turned around as not to see him. " Uh, why am I here?" She asked covering her eyes.

Gaara said nothing as he walked past her to his dresser. she could hear the drawers open and close and the movement of fabric, she assumed he was dressing for bed. _So this isn't my room? Of course it isn't, there not way I would have such an extravagant room, I am a s-slave now. but why am I still here? _A soft fabric hit her face and fell to her feet, interrupting her thoughts. she peeked to see that it was a royal blue nightgown.

"Change." He said in a commanding tone. She only nodded and turned toward the bathroom with the gown in her hands. "Here." She halted. Did he really expect her to change in front of him? He smirked at her as Hinata began to tremble slightly, he walked over to her. "One thing you will learn is that I don't repeat myself and I expect my commands to be done in a little amount of time." She just stared wide eyed at the door of the bedroom. If I run will I make it? " If you are incapable of doing so, I can assist you.' At that she turned around to face him again, regretting it completely.

He stood before her having a good height advantage on her 5'5". He had a well built upper body that she could see clearly with his shirt on. His hair was still slightly wet and it stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck. She looked back at how he was looking at her. It was as if his eyes were smirking at her but his face remained expressionless.

"Uh...okay. C-could you turn around then?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her expectantly. Gaara could see the panic enter her eyes. She remained still just looking at him, like he was supposed to change his mind. "I give you ten seconds." _10, 9, 8..._ Hinata took off her kimono slowly and laid it on the arm of the chair next to her. _7, 6, 5_... Her hands began to shake as she bent down to pull up the hem of her dress. _So this is how he would take me?_ She thought just as the dress came above her knees...

"Stop." Hinata paused. "I'll be back in three minutes and by then you should be changed." With that he walked past her and out the door. She stared at her hands for a few seconds after hearing the door shut.

_Thank you. _Hinata thought silently to he door he had left through and she continued to change with a huge feeling of relief.

* * *

><p>Hanabi sat in the cold cell and stared at the night sky through the bar windows. She hoped her sister would be okay, though Hinata was the older one she was also very innocent and too naive. As kids Hinata would always be second best in their father's eyes when it came to training or learning customs. Memories of their times together came to mind as she heard the cell door open.<p>

"Follow me. You dare make a noise and it will be the last sound you ever make." She heard the vicious tone and knew who it was. Hanabi quickly stood and followed timidly behind him. They walked out of the dungeon and to a very vast clearing with many trees. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her. He smirked at her obvious fear.

"Sit." Immediately she sat on the soft grass and waited for him to kill her. "Hn. Ease your heartbeat. I wouldn't waste my time with you."

"So why exactly did his majesty want to see me...and in such a place?" She motioned toward their surroundings for emphasis, sarcastically. She was getting tired of this, she didn't even know if her sister would be okay.

"She's not the one you should be worrying about at the moment." Hanabi silenced but was still suspicious.

"Can you read minds?" She raised a brow at him.

"Let's just say, yours isn't quite so difficult to read." He said in annoyance. " I brought you here to discuss a few things...away from distractions and interruptions."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

"Lets start with that attitude of yours. One more displeasing response from you and your sister will have no one left in this world. Understood?"

"Alright, alright. I understand.." _Jeez_

"Explain why you're not a virgin." She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. There was no way in hell he actually needed to know anything personal about her, let alone her sex life. " You seemed to have shocked your sister. I wish to know why, especially from your age."

"I'm not a child. And i didn't do it when I was either." She blushed mildly. "It was recently with a boy I grew up with, Konohamaru. That's it."

"Hn." He only stared at the endless forest in front of them.

"If this is a discussion, that means I can ask you stuff too right?" He eyed her warily.

"I shall only answer when I find it appropriate." She nodded. "I take it that you have a question."

"Yes I do. Why did you want a virgin? And how did you know I wasn't?"

"That's two questions."

"Will you answer them?"

"Hn." He could feel a migraine coming on. "I have had attempts of women to seduce me for power or just for the sake of me bedding them I wanted a virgin because they wouldn't be motivated by the desire of sex." _How the hell is that going to stop them_? _Have you looked in a mirror? _His gaze stayed on the trees. It shocked Hanabi that he had just explained that as if he was stating the weather.

"And to answer you second question, I have a special sense of smell. I am not human, therefore I am not limited by human capabilities. You've heard of the tailed beasts.' She nodded slowly. "I have the one tails."

* * *

><p>Hinata had finished dressing a long time ago and just sat on the edge of the chair next to the fire. She still had a cooling blush even after he left. <em>Will he always make me uncomfortable like that? <em>She sighed heavily and stared at the half moon from outside.

Hinata wondered what it would be like to just fly off of that balcony and fly to the there really be only darkness on one half? Looking at it now, it looked like and eye that was slowly opening, like someone waking up from a nap. She almost giggled at her childish comparison.

She got up and walked out onto the balcony. She could remember watching the moon with Hanabi after she had a bad dream, she would sing to her until she fell asleep, which was almost instant. Hinata began to him to herself when there was a knock on the door.

Hinata tried not to squeak as she immediately turned around, ready for any sort of attack. She slowly made her way to the door and hesitantly opened it, if it hadn't been for her aniety at the moment, she would have fainted.

"Hello dear."

* * *

><p>Hanabi stared at her feet as she processed everything. <em>So I'm sitting here with one of the most dangerous beings in this world discussing why he preferred fresh women?! I'm such an idiot.<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft chuckle. Hanabi looked next to her, only to find said demon laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"The predicaments that humans put themselves in is quite amusing."

"Oh yeah, so is a demon king who is scared of women who want to fuck him." In a flash, Hanabi found herself on her back with Gaara over her with his elongated claws at her throat.

"I believe I said I wanted to avoid them. Don't make stupid assumptions that could cost you your life." He returned to his previous position just as fast, leaving Hanabi dumbfounded. "I only have one last question before you go."

"Go? Where?"

"I'm sending you back where you came from."

"No. I'm either staying or Hinata comes with me."

"You. have. no. choice. here." She gulped and nodded dejectedly.

"Now, tell me why her eyes are different from the rest of you." Hanabi looked confused at a moment but then it dawned on her.

"You mean why there's has a slight tinge of lavender."

"Hn."

"That I don't know. Maybe she does."

"Very well." He quickly stood and began walking back. "Wait at the gate. Someone will be there to take you."

Hanabi nodded fighting back tears. _Please be safe Hinata. _

* * *

><p>"Lady chijo. What are you doing here?" Hinata opened the door widely so the old women could enter.<p>

"I heard that you were brought here by a few maidens. I wanted to see if you were alright." She said entering and sitting at the fire.

"I'm fine. they just let you come up here?" Hinata asked sitting next you her.

"Ha. Sweetheart I'm the head caretaker here. I cared for the king since he was a child." She laughed. Hinata's jaw dropped completely. "Where did you think I went when I left you and your sister at home?"

"Uh...well I thought you worked in the market." she said sheepishly.

"Gods no, I wouldn't let my knowledge on medicine and other things go to waist on selling fish and fruits." Hinata giggled. Even in such a situation she was glad Lady Chijo was here

"Will you be here everyday?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. it is my job after all. That isn't why I'm here though dear." Her tone became more serious. "Have you taken the berries?" Hinata shook her head. She hadn't even noticed the irritations with all that happened today.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm... Dear, did the king seem familiar to you at all?" She nodded.

"A little. Lady Chijo, why do you ask such questions." Hinata was getting confused.

"As I said before, I had cared for Gaara for quite a long time, since he was a child. He had come to me one day explaining his experience with a strange angelic girl. He was explaining things to quickly for me to understand." She laughed. "But then she said that he hurt her, i asked what he mean and her told me that he had put black drawings on her arm." Hinata's gaze instantly went to her arm.

"So I've met him before?" She asked slowly.

"I believe so dear but you must not tell him. I shall explain on a later date but now I must head home with your sister. See you tomorrow dear."

"Wait. Hanabi is leaving with you."

"Yes. You wouldn't want her to stay in a cold cell, would you?" She shook her head. "Well it was that or come back with me. It took a lot of convincing with Gaara." She laughed again.

"Will she come back with you?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart. Good night." Just as Lady Chijo got up to leave the door opened with a very annoyed King in the door way. He always seemed to be in some foul mood but he was too handsome to have been that way all of his life. Maybe something happened to him that he has let affect him. _How could I not remember meeting such a person? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! I really wanted to post a chapter today. I hope you guys liked it. So what do you think caused Gaara to change? What other things do you think Lady Chijo knows? Haha so much mystery left for you to figure out. Please review and tell me what you liked best in this chapter.<em>**

**_Until next chapter. Adios!_**

**_~Dlsruptlon_**


	4. Chapter 4: Head Start

**Chapte****r 4: Head Start**

_**Sup guys! Hows life? Good? Bad? Glad to know anyway...ready for this chapter? Well you better because it took for ever to write. I'm glad I gain new follows and reviews each chapter...DO MORE lmao :P Without further ado I present CHAPTER 4 (I'm cracking myself up typing this) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Gaara dear, you seem quite tired" Hinata said nothing and stared in amazement at Lady Chijo. He looked as if he was ready to kill someone and she took it as being <em>tired<em>.

'Hn." It was all he said as he went to get in bed and began reading a book that was on the nightstand. Lady Chijo knew better; he hated being king, though there was so much more._ Hinata will be good for him._

"Good night." Lady Chijo only winked at Hinata then left. Hinata almost followed her out the door.

"And where are you going?" She tried not to flinch at his tone as the door shut.

"This is your room so I thought-"

"I didn't instruct you to leave. Did I?"

"Um...no you didn't." At that he looked up at her from his book. His gaze keep her in place with nothing to do but stare back.

"Then you have no right leaving."

"Yes but-"

"You will be staying here with me." He returned to his book. _He couldn_'_t be serious_. She was about to push her luck; Hinata took a step back until her hand reached the handle. Gaara sighed inwardly. Hinata could feel herself being lifted and before she could look at Gaara she was on the bed next to him while he remained reading the book as if he had never moved.

"Wha-"

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"There are punishments for those who defy me." At that she closed her mouth and situated herself in the bed. "Tomorrow. You will start your work." She gave no response and remained silent for the rest of the night.

Oh how she wished she had never got the markings. What were they good for anyway? All they did was get her into trouble. They couldn't do anything more.

* * *

><p>Hinata abruptly sat up in bed when she heard hard knocking at the door. She first noticed the room was still dark. <em>Is<em> _it_ _still in the evening?_ The knocking grew more rapid and she hustled out of bed. She hesitantly opened it slightly and saw a young maiden with two brown haired buns on her head and chocolate eyes.

"Yes?" She answered timidly.

"Hi. Are you Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"I'm Tenten I'm going to help you with your duties this week to help you get the hand of it. May I come in?" Hinata opened the door wider and as Tenten entered Hinata could see that she was a slim yet extremely pretty woman, she also looked to be around her age.

"I brought some clothes for you." At that, Hinata took in her attire. She wore nothing too fancy. Just an all red loose outfit with black shoes and a black belt around her. She held out the same colored clothes to Hinata.

"Thank you. Is this some sort of uniform?" Hinata asked taking them from her.

"Yeah. You can wear different things but they have to be simple, not seductive, and have to be the king's imperial colors which are red and black."

"Oh. What if you wanted to wear a different color?" She looked at Hinata as if she didn't understand what she had just said.

"Um...no one has ever disobeyed the king but wearing any other color but I'm guessing you would be punished." Hinata nodded. "I'll wait outside for you." She said as she left the room. Hinata smiled to herself at how nice she was. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad, as long as I don't see him as often. She thought as she went into the bathroom.

Hinata reemerged front the bathroom in a similar outfit to Tenten's and her long hair up in a high ponytail. She was surprised that the clothes fit almost perfectly.

"Great. So first I'll show you around the place and point out places you are allowed to go. Then I'll help you and show you how to do your duties. Okay?" Hinata nodded. She wasn't so excited about doing all of this stuff but she would have to get used to it.

They left the room and started walking down the hallways.

"This is the main hall." She said as they walked. Hinata took the time to appreciate the art work and furniture that she hadn't noticed last night. Everything was so elegant and expensive looking. She noticed one painting of a man with almost magenta looking hair and the expressionless face that Gaara almost always had.

"I'm sure you have heard of the previous lord. He was a great master. I was brought here when I was just a little girl after a huge attack on my village by a vicious demon. I was the only survivor," She said.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata said with a small frown.

"It's fine. I've enjoyed my time here with the people and I haven't done anything bad yet to get punished or scolded by the king so there isn't anything to be sorry for." She said with such a smile that Hinata returned it with on of her own.

"What happened to him?" She said

"He died a long time ago. I'd advice you to not discuss it around the castle though. It's against the law to speak of him, especially in the king's presence." She said in almost a whisper. Hinata nodded, never bring the subject up again, and they continued.

After a few minutes of walking, Tenten led Hinata to the kitchen and met the head cook. His name was Choji. He must have been in his early twenties. He had long, light brown hair and green eyes. He was a little paler than Tenten and was on the bulky side when it came to his built muscles. He also seemed like a friendly person.

"I'm Choji. It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty lady." He said shaking hands with Hinata as she blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, Choji. I'm Hinata."

After getting a quick bite of breakfast, they said their goodbyes and headed toward the dining room. It was a good size room with a big, long table located in the middle of the room and actually took up most of the room. The girls just walked through the room to get to the main hall again. Then they started walking down to the ballroom. This room was massive! Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. There was a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. It took up most of the middle of the ceiling. There were tables for food and a floor for dancing. Hinata had the feeling to just start dancing around the room. Tenten gave her a knowing smile.

"Makes you want to just dance around the room, huh?"

"Yes. It's absolutely beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

The girls left the ballroom and went down another hall that led to another room. They walked in and it looked to be an art room. In fact, that's exactly what it was. It was a bigger room, not quite as big as the ballroom but not as small as the throne room. There were easels all over the room with paintings and drawings, some looked finished and others looked like they had yet to be done.

"This is where the master paints. He mostly does this in the morning, but sometimes he'll be here when he's had a stressful day. You'll be in charge of cleaning here. We'll comeback after the door." Hinata was somewhat excited about that, she really wanted to see his work.

"I know this is a lot to remember but eventually you will get to know this place like the back of your hand." She said cheerfully.

"What you really have to pay attention to is that room." They stopped walking as Tenten point to a single set of doors down the hall. "That this the king's personal room which he is in frequently and doesn't allow anyone in. It used to be his mother's bedroom. Don't go in there, no matter what you do. I wouldn't b surprised if he was in there right now."

"Alright."Hinata nodded

"Well I believe that's everything in the castle. Let's go back to the ro and clean. Then I'll take you to the slave corridors to meet everyone." Hinata nodded and they walked back.

* * *

><p>By the time they were finished they had areas with paint on their arms and top but it's wasn't too bad for Hinata. She wouldn't mind cleaning it everyday, she enjoyed his work a lot.<p>

"Alright let's go." They left the room and went to the slave corridors.

They walked in the room and Hinata could instantly smell the scent of fresh ramen. She saw many people everywhere just socializing amongst themselves as if they weren't slaves and just regular people. She followed Tenten to a group of people near the back of the room.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to the new coworker." Hinata looked at them with a smile.

"My name is Hinata." She said.

"Hey! I'm Ino." A woman spoke who had the most amazing blonde hair Hinata had ever seen. She also seemed very nice.

"Hi, my name is Sakura." Another woman came up to Hinata and gave her a small hug. She had short strawberry colored hair which Hinata found unusual yet beautiful none the less.

"Rock Lee at your service!" A bowl cut haired man bombed at Hinata as he came up and shook her hand frantically. Hinata would have giggled but she thought it would seem rude so she only smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lee."

"Sasuke and Shikamaru are on duty at the gates so you'll have to meet them later." Hinata nodded. They say and talked for quite a while before someone came up to Hinata.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" uh oh.

"Lady Chijo would like to see you in the library."

"Oh okay." Hinata bid them good he and followed the man to the library

* * *

><p>Hinata was brought to big double doors. Why is everything so big around here? The servant bowed and left her. She took a moment then knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in dear." Hinata heard the voice and opened the door. She slowly opening the door and saw Lady Chijo in a arm chair near a lit fire place reading a few old looking scroll. She looked passed her and saw rows of shelfs with about a million books and scrolls on each. _How big is this place and how can they fit so much in it? _"Have a seat, Hinata. I thought you should hear the rest of what I was telling you before you go back with Gaara." Hinata sat down and looked at the scrolls that were laid down near her feet. They looked like records.

"Lady Chijo, May I ask you something first?" Hinata couldn't help but feel curious to ask her all day.

"Why, of course."

"Why does Gaara seem more lenient toward you? He never gets angry with you from what I've seen and you talk comfortably with him." Hinata couldn't help but feel that their relationship had something more.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Only he can." Hinata pouted at the response but nodded in acceptance. "Now.." She set the scrolls down and faced Hinata. "As I told you last night I've cared for Gaara since he was a child, I was his teacher when he had studies during the day. I noticed his interest in art at a young age. Gaara had been a very quiet boy since the incident..." Lady Chijo looked as of she was going through a terrible flash back. Her blue eyes stayed on the flames of the flaring fire.

"Incident?"

"Gaara's father had always wanted to experiment things to gain more power and when he heard of the power of the tailed beasts...He became eager for it." _Tailed beasts?! What does that have to do with him_? "I had come back from a conference. I was too late."

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"Gaara's father had somehow gained possession of a tailed beast and encased it in Gaara."

* * *

><p>"Lord Gaara?"<p>

"How was her first day?" Tenten looked to find Gaara new the large windows of the room sitting in front of an easel painting. He was staring intently at the stars out the windows.

"I went well, mi lord, the others took a liking to her quickly and she seems to had understood her duties-"

"Good but that isn't what I meant." He said in an annoyed tone but he continued painting.

"Oh? What did you-"

"Nevermind that. From now on I want you to become close with her, close enough that she would tell you anything. I want you to be with her at all times except when shes with me and when she is doing her duties. You will report back to be each day, understood?"

"Yes, sire." She said bowing. Tenten gazed at him as he worked. He was oh so handsome, oh how she with he would find her attractive in some way. She would always make sure her hair was in tight buns and she wasn't too messy from work. But why did he take such an interest in this girl? Why does she get his attention? Why she would-

"Speaking of which, where is she?" _Here we go again!_

"She is with Lady Chijo, Lord Gaara." She finally saw him put down his brush and stand. She looked at him hoping to finally get a chance at a real...yet she only smelled his fresh and musky sent of rosewood and ginger. She turned as he only walked past her and out of the door. She turned back in the devastation and disappointment that she was used to. She became curious as she walked forward and looked at the painting he was currently working on. She saw the beautiful replication of the night sky that he had done but like the other unfinished paintings there was a huge space left blank. _What's supposed to go the__re? Why does he never fill that space in?_

* * *

><p>"So Gaara, has a demon?" She nodded. <em>No wonder he so fast...but that al<em>so _means that he's extremely strong and dangerous._

"Yes-" She stopped in mid sentence as the library doors flew open revealing none other than the beastly king him.

"_Hinata."_ The way he just said her name sent little chills down her back and sweat started to appear on her brow. she shook terribly. Now she knew who she was dealing with and that didn't help. One way or another she knew he would kill her now.

* * *

><p>How was that? Slowly I'm going to try and make my chapters longer and longer and give you more interactions with the characters so you get to know them better. Now to answer some questions.<p>

Lady Chijo- I know some mistook her as Lady **Chiyo. **She is actually my own character that I made. You'll see differences in future chapters but yeah. I'm sorry if I confused you guys with the name but I actually got it from my brother's middle name haha.

Don't feel bad Hanabi won't be gone long so the sass isn't going to go anywhere lol

To clarify Gaara doesn't remeber much and neither does hinata and the reason will be explained in due the oh so terrific advisor will be seen in the next chapter. And now I leave you with questions to think about until my next update.

_What's Gaara going to do? How will hinata suvive that place? How will Tenten plan to get Gaara? Does he already belong to someone else? Why won't he fill in that space? So many more questions will pop up lol._

_Adios_

**_~Dlsruptlon_**


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted and Needed

**Chapter 5: Unwanted and Needed**

_**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving and stuffed your faces. I'm sorry for my absences and lack of writing but as I said, I will finish this eventually :) Here is chapter 5 for you all. Enjoy :P**_

Hinata hadn't realized she was frozen until he spoke again. One minute she's listening to Lady Chijo explain to her and the next, the library doors fly open with a huge gust of wind. Gaara waited impatiently to follow his order but she remained still as if she was deaf, and he knew that was far from true.

"If I have to repeat myself, you will suffer." Lady Chijo looked in surprise at him. Gaara could be as patient as death most of the time, but he had a temper, and when it was riled, it would take quite a while for him to simmer down. She knew that if Hinata didn't go with him he could burst. Hinata got up and gave a look to Lady Chijo before walking up to Gaara. He instantly grabbed her wrist in a painful grip and started dragging her out of the room, she only saw Lady Chijo's wishful look before the doors closed behind them.

Hinata knew that he was taking her back to the rook but she was surprised to see that no one had seen her being pulled like a sack. He threw her in the room. Before she could get up, he grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed her back against the wall. Hinata bit back a painful cry.

"What are you?" She managed to get out in between hard breaths.

"I supposed your worst nightmare wouldn't suffice would it?" She continued to stare into beautiful emerald orbs. A demon huh? "Do you know why I need servants?" Hinata saw that he was losing his patience.

"T-To serve you?"

"Good now do you think what you were doing served me in anyway?" She shook her head with as much movement as he would allow. Before he could continue speaking there was a soft knock at the door. "What is it!" He yelled in the direction of the door, there was a short paused before the person spoke.

"Sire. There is a problem at the front gates." Gaara did his best to hold in his anger but it was too much and he was beginning to stalk toward he door, ready to kill who ever was on the other side. Just before he took a few steps toward the door, soft and cool hands took hold of his rough, warm ones. He took a sharp breath but didn't turn around.

"Let go of me." Hinata noticed the change in his voice, as if he was saying the complete opposite.

"N-not until you have calmed down." She tried to sound firm but she could feel how strong he was and he could easily kill her due to annoyance. Before she could refocus her thoughts, Gaara pulled her in front of him and he stumbled into his chest.

"You do know I could just pull you off of me and kill you." He said trying to sound intimidating.

"Then why didn't you?" Gaara's eyes widened at that response. As he looked down at her face he saw that she was frightened but he seemed to try and hide it and to intimidate him. The idea amused him. So she wants me to fell fear? Suppressing a smirk, he disconnected their locked hands and came closer to her ear.

"Don't tempt me." With that he walked out leaving her dumbfounded and relieved. She still stood there for a few more seconds, feeling his lingering warmth. He had smelled good and she had felt some security. I felt safe in the arms of a demon? She scoffed at herself before going to prepare for bed.

* * *

><p>Gaara walked out of the castle toward the gates still having the image of Hinata pressed against him in his mind. It hadn't bothered him the way he thought it would. She was soft and had cool skin, almost like snow. Gaara loathed the fact that he was mildly pleased.<p>

As he approached the gates he would have let out a sigh of irritation. He only stare at the source of his future headaches.

"Hey, tell these ramen-eating chumps to get they're dick beating hands off of me." Gaara did sigh that time. He watched as Hanabi tried to wiggle herself free from their tight graps.

"They're doing their jobs."

"So you order them to give me bruises?" She said sarcastically as she glared at the oblivious guards.

"I order them to get rid of pests and they seem to have caught one." He said amusingly.

"Glad I could help now could they let me go now?" Gaara gave a short movement and they released her. "Thank you now there's something important we need to talk about."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the bed, she was beginning to think that this would be a habit with them. He would be angry with her for some reason, make her blush intensely, and leave then just before bed he would return and sleep. She was also thinking of what Lady Chijo had told her so far about the unpredictable demon of a king. Would be really kill her if she left to see her?<p>

Hinata didn't think too much of it as she began to dress and put on a dark cloak and quickly left the room. During the tour that Tenten had given her, she noticed and back door of the castle that she was told Gaara used to leave unnoticed. She quickly left after making sure that she wasn't being follow. For the first time in about a week or two she let out a sigh of relief.

The didn't know her way around the village, but she was sure that with someone's help she could find the right place. She looked around for anyone that might be able to help and saw a little boy standing by a ramen stand. She wakes up to him.

"Excuse me, young one, do you know an old woman named Chijo?" She asked hopefully.

"Chijo-domo?" Hinata paused for a minute. Domo? Royalty? She still nodded.

"Yes, do you know how I can get to her house, I seem to be unfamiliar with this route." She said innocently.

"Hai, follow me. Chijo-domo is really nice, she help me heal and fed me. I think she can help you out too." Hinata smiled, if only he knew the type of help she really needed. She followed the boy for a few minutes it seemed until things began to familiarize themselves and she soon figured out where they were going.

"She should be home." Hinata thanked the boy with some gold that she had left before being captured and walked to the big house and knocked on the door. As she waited she began to wonder if the boy was homeless, he didn't seem to have someone and his clothes were tagged and dirty.

"Hey." She called out and he stopped and refaced her. "What's your name?"

"Jushiro." He said with a wide smile. He looked at if he was about 12.

"I'm Hinata. I will see you again someday, Jushiro-kun." She said with a smile of her own.

"Hai." He resumed walking until he was out of sight in the darkness of the evening.

"What is it? Before I kill you I want to know what would make you brave enough to come here." He said as they say in his study.

"What I came to discuss with you actually involves you immensely and if you kill you will never know it." She said crossing her arms in defiance. Does this chump think I didn't think of a plan?

"Fine. Do you prefer skinning or slicing before you are fed to sand lions?" Hanabi gulped and her eyes widened into large opal plates.

"Okay okay. Just don't kill me I'm only giving you information here. I didn't want Lady Chijo to walk herself, giving her age and fragility."

"Hn." He agreed.

"My sister is ill, not in a sickness sort of way. Before we were brought here we were trying to get her medicine."

"How does this involve me?"

"Hinata!" Lady Chijo answered the door.

"Ano...do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Hinata asked looking at the elderly woman in desperation.

"You're stupid." Hinata all but choked on air. Huh?

"But-"

"Of course you can stay here, child. You don't need to even ask." She gave Hinata a bright smile before they went to the kitchen to sit down and have some tea. "Would you like me to finish the story tonight dear?" Hinata nodded as she took a sip of the amazing tea.

"You said that the tailed beast was kept within him?" Lady Chijo nodded and continued.

"Gaara was a premature baby and his mother struggled in labor immensely. Unfortunately the enough of hours spent in labor and the power of the tailed beast took a tole on her...she passed a few ours after birth, giving Gaara is name." Hinata noticed how she was about to cry as she mentioned his mother.

"You have to do it!" Hanabi all but shouted at him.

"Absolutely not. Do you not understand that I can't stand human women at the moment? I should I care for her when there is a chance that i could kill her, that's what you're saying?" He could fell the headache slowly burn into his brain.

"I have no other choice and if you don't you will die too."

"Oh really. I'm supposed to bel-" Gaara knew at that moment she was gone. It was as if he felt some part of him sting and he couldn't sense her presence. What is it with this woman? He made his way to the window, as he looked out he knew what was coming.

"Wha-"

"She isn't here." He said answering her unspoken question.

"But-"

"I'm going to find her but pray that neither I or the sandstorm kills her." With that he left Hanabi dumbfounded and still wonder about what sand storm he was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you all feel about this chapter? I know its a little shorter than the last but I'll try to write longer chapters. :) Please don't forget to review and share your opinions, with that this story can be even more better :D<em>**


End file.
